


Topi

by Ariadne_Oliver



Category: X - Fandom, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Oliver/pseuds/Ariadne_Oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando non ti rimane più niente di te stesso qualunque cosa ti sembra preferibile al vuoto.<br/>Compresa la morte.<br/>Comprese le forme più estreme d'amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topi

Note: scritta come regalo di compleanno per Kaite Mirek. Auguri di cuore.

 

Topi

 

All'inizio Charles aveva pensato fosse si trattasse di un incubo: piccoli denti che sfregano contro la pelle lasciando una scia di saliva.  
Topi che si muovono sotto le lenzuola, che squittiscono striduli nella sua testa, che strusciano le loro code e agitano le zampe sul suo torace, che accarezzano le sue braccia e le sue gambe nude col loro pelo sporco.  
E poi, ancora, nasi umidi che esplorano l'ombelico, le orecchie, le palpebre, le narici, perfino le labbra nel disperato tentativo di entrargli dentro.  
Le natiche.  
Quando i topi arrivano lì il corpo si tende ed è nell'urlo silenzioso che emettono gli occhi sbarrati che la verità gli rivela, finalmente, i suoi contorni.  
Nel dormiveglia teso di quella notte priva di logica la sua mente ha dato un corpo alla vergogna.  
I topi stanno divorando un Charles che non esiste più, ucciso due ore prima da una ragione che è ben più di quella di stato.  
Soffocato dall'ipocrisia con cui si è auto-convinto che è per il bene della missione se si è offerto a Erik.  
Come se a lui non fosse piaciuto.  
I topi stanno divorando un Charles che non è mai esistito, mentre quello vero viene riportato alla realtà proprio dalla mano salda di Erik.  
Che non è umida, ed è ruvida, e preme con forza contro il bicipite, scuotendolo con aria preoccupata.  
Charles!, grida, e la esse arriva alle sue orecchie con un sibilo duro.  
Charles, chiama di nuovo, e stavolta il tono si scioglie come la tensione.  
La risposta è un farfugliare confuso, con la lingua che inciampa a ogni parola e corre a leccare le labbra per rimediare alla colpa di essere così poco efficiente rispetto alla mente.  
Charles non crede nell'istinto ma nell'evoluzione sì, e l'evoluzione è semplicemente la vittoria dell'istinto di conservazione: come ci si può fidare di un cervello che partorisce topi per divorarsi vivo assieme alla vergogna?

-Sei sicuro che si sia trattato di un incubo?

Erik torna a parlare e la luce dell'abat-jour mette in rilievo le rughe del viso, che sono molte più di quante Charles non avesse notato.

Un albero colpito da un fulmine, la terra arida di un deserto: questo sei e questo, forse, siamo tutti.

Pensa, mentre le labbra provano a distendersi in un sorriso.

-Cos'altro poteva essere, Erik? Magari l'emozione... ok, siamo onesti: l'eccitazione possono aver contribuito...  
-Sì, possibile.-, lo interrompe bruscamente Erik con un cenno della mano. -Possibile e anche probabile. Ma potrebbe anche esserci dell'altro.

Charles non sa cosa ribattere: si sente come una nave in mezzo a una tempesta, sballottata da correnti sconosciute.  
Se Erik non gliel'avesse messa sotto la forma della scoperta di un nuovo limite e la scrittura di un nuovo codice morale, se Erik, in definitiva, fosse stato un essere umano anziché un mutante non se ne sarebbe mai innamorato.  
Perché l'amore, per un telepate, è prima di tutto una questione di curiosità ed esplorazione, e poi un fatto fisico, perché amare fingendo di essere ciò che l'altro desidera è, alla lunga, un gioco che annoia.  
La bocca di Erik sapeva di tutto ciò che voleva conoscere e la sua pelle recava i segni di tutto ciò che voleva ignorare degli esseri umani.  
Era tutta la meraviglia del mondo, e tutto il suo orrore.  
Charles si era detto che era molto meglio non sapere dove e quando Erik aveva imparato a muoversi e muovere tanto bene il corpo di una persona del suo stesso sesso, gli era bastato capire che quella esperienza era la risultante di un lungo percorso di ritorno alla vita.  
Quando non ti rimane più niente di te stesso qualunque cosa ti sembra preferibile al vuoto.  
Compresa la morte.  
Comprese le forme più estreme d'amore.

-Il dolore, ad esempio.

Mentre Charles si è perso nelle sue riflessioni anche Erik ha continuato a seguire il filo delle proprie, e per il telepate è una sorpresa constatare quanto siano sovrapponibili.  
Entrambi stavano pensando al dolore dell'altro, agli effetti che può aver avuto e come lo ha modellato.  
Su di Erik ha la forma di solchi profondi, come di un pollice che prema con forza nell'argilla, ma su di sé?  
Forse solo graffi su di un vetro.

-Non è stato così doloroso, se è quello che stai pensando.

Lo rassicura, carezzandogli con l'indice la fronte nel tentativo di distenderla.

-Non stavo pensando al dolore in quel senso. Parlavo di orgoglio.  
-Non è stato così doloroso neanche in quel senso.

Erik solleva un sopracciglio perplesso e Charles non ha bisogno di leggergli nella mente per sapere che non gli sta credendo.

-Mi sottovaluti. Lo fai sempre. Ok, è stata la mia prima volta a letto con un uomo, ma pensi che sia la cosa più sconvolgente che mi sia capitata? Alla fine posso perfino dirti che è stato quasi ordinario.  
-Sei meno bravo a mentire di quanto immagini.  
-E tu sei insistente, Erik.

Charles parla con voce annoiata. Erik è la prima persona che riesce a tenergli testa.

-Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che ho paura di quello che provo per la persona sbagliata? So che mi stai solo usando. Lascia che ti usi un po' anch'io.

E con un movimento rapido rotola e si solleva su Erik, stringendogli i fianchi con le gambe. La sua mezza erezione sfrega contro il pene dell'altro.

-Eccitati.

Gli chiede in un sussurro.  
Erik gli afferra i fianchi con prepotenza, premendo i pollici contro le costole.  
Charles sente fastidio ma anziché un lamento dalle labbra gli sfugge un gemito.  
I fianchi si muovono più veloci, con una mano strizza i sessi di entrambi.

-Vuoi che ti cavalchi, vero? Vuoi guardarmi mentre mi impalo da solo.  
-Smettila di fare l'idiota.

Erik cerca di allontanarlo, ma la carne è infiacchita dal piacere, così come la forza di volontà.

-Non sono un idiota, so quel che faccio. So quello che tu vuoi che io faccia.  
-E me lo concederesti per... cosa vuoi in cambio?  
-Magari niente. Magari solo l'illusione che non te ne andrai.  
-Sai che non posso fare promesse.

Charles da una spinta più vigorosa delle altre e si allontana, beandosi dell'imprecazione che Erik sibila per la frustrazione.

-Scopare non dovrebbe essere un gioco mentale. Non dovresti usarlo per convincermi a diventare quello che non voglio.

È il telepate a dirlo, e suona ridicolo alle orecchie di entrambi.

-E chi dice che non lo vuoi? Tu? La tua educazione borghese? Che ne sai di quello che sei realmente capace? Che ne sai che trovandoti nei miei panni non agiresti come faccio io? Come fai a essere sempre così sicuro di te stesso?  
-Non mi vergognerei di quello che provo. Non sognerei di essere divorato dai topi.

Erik non parla. Erik si è alzato e lo sta schiacciando con il suo peso contro il materasso. Erik fa male quando ti guarda, Erik fa male quando ti entra dentro senza chiedere il permesso.

-La tua vergogna è ciò che più mi eccita, lo sai?  
-Smettila.

Per tutta risposta Erik gli divarica ancora di più le gambe, affondando con più forza.  
I suoi pollici ora premono con forza i muscoli tesi delle cosce.  
Charles vorrebbe girarsi dall'altra parte ma sa che peggiorerebbe soltanto le cose.

-Il dolore... non ti fa sentire vivo? Anche nell'incubo, non ti sentivi vivo? Non ti accorgi di quanto vuoi bene al tuo corpo come quando rischi di separartene.

Charles allunga le braccia e Erik si china per lasciare che si aggrappi alle sue spalle. Le unghie affondano nella schiena, ma non gli importa.  
Per un po', gli unici rumori che si sentono nella stanza sono quelli umidi del sesso.  
Erik ansima nell'orecchio di Charles di proposito, vuole che conosca il suo lato più volgare. Lo sta masturbando con forza ma ogni volta che si avvicina all'orgasmo si ferma, strappandogli un lamento.

-Ti piace quando vengo dentro di te, vero?

L'ano di Charles è un fascio di muscoli stretti che calza il suo cazzo come un guanto.  
A quella frase si stringe come fosse il segnale designato per scatenare l'orgasmo.  
Erik emette un lungo gemito, assaporando la marea di sensazioni che le investe fino in fondo.  
Una per una.  
Sa che quando sarà il suo turno, Charles non farà altrettanto.  
Lo sente tremare, alla fine, piangere piano, senza singhiozzi o sussulti.

-I topi siamo noi. Non siamo perfetti. Non c'è niente di perfetto nell'essere vivi. Ti vergogni di questo, Charles? Ti vergogni di non essere ciò che immaginavi?

Charles gli risponde pensiero contro pensiero, premendo forte una guancia contro il suo petto.

-Io non rinuncio ai miei piani. Non sono meno importanti dei tuoi.  
-Soffrirai. È inevitabile. Ti spezzerai.  
-E allora tu uccidimi, quando verrà il momento. Abbi pietà di me. Non lasciarmi annegare nel dolore.

Erik stringe forte le braccia attorno al torso magro di Charles, premendo le labbra sui suoi capelli. L'odore della pelle accaldata ha un retrogusto di adolescenza.  
Non risponde alla domanda, perché lasciarlo annegare è proprio quello che vuole.  
Charles è più forte di quanto immagina, e se non vuole accettare se stesso nel bene, dovrà imparare a proteggersi nel male.  
I topi non sono una proiezione del subconscio, ma una profezia.

-Goditi il momento per quello che è. Fingi. Io lo sto facendo. Aiuta a sopportare. Quando verrà il momento capirai. Non sarà immediato, e non sarà semplice. Ma tra molti anni, se non ci avranno distrutto prima, mi perdonerai. Io l'ho già fatto.

Charles sente le lacrime nella testa prima ancora che queste scivolino lungo le guance di Erik.  
Tutto è stato già scritto, niente può essere cambiato.  
Ma viverlo è necessario per entrambi.


End file.
